linkinparkfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Letras:Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You
I ordered a frappachino. Where's my fucking frappachino? Alright, let's do this. When I pretend everything is what I want it to be, I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see, When I pretend, I can forget about the criminal I am, Stealin’ second after second just ‘cause I know I can, But I can’t pretend this is the way it’ll stay, I’m just trying to bend the truth, I can’t pretend I’m who you want me to be, So I’m lying my way from.. If you feelin' like a pimp nigga, go and brush your shoulders off, Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off, Niggas is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you, Get, that, dirt off your shoulder. I probably owe it to y'all, proud to be locked by the force, Tryin' to hustle some things, that go with the Porsche, Feelin' no remorse, feelin' like my hand was forced, Middle finger to the law, nigga, grippin' my balls, All the ladies they love me, from the bleachers they screamin', All the ballers is bouncin' they like the way I be leanin', All the rappers be hatin', off the track that I'm makin', But all the hustlers they love it just to see one of us make it, Came from the bottom the bottom, to the top of the pops, Nigga London, Japan and I'm straight off the block, Like a running back, get it man, I'm straight off the block, I can run it back, nigga, cause I'm straight with the Roc. If you feelin' like a pimp nigga, go and brush your shoulders off, Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off, Niggaz is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you, Get, that, dirt off your shoulder You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder, You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder, You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder, You gotta get, that, dirt off your shoulder. Your homie Hov' in position, in the kitchen with soda I just whipped up a watch, tryin' to get me a Rover Tryin' to stretch out the coca, like a wrestler, yessir, Keep the Heckler close, you know them smokers'll test ya, But like, fifty-two cards when I'm, I'm through dealin, Now, fifty-two bars come out, now you feel 'em, Now, fifty-two cars roll out, remove ceiling, In case fifty-two broads come out, now you chillin', With a boss bitch of course S.C. on the sleeve, At the 40/40 club, ESPN on the screen, I paid a grip for the jeans, plus the slippers is clean, No chrome on the wheels, I'm a grown-up for real. Yeah, I remember what they taught to me, Remember condescending talk of who I outta be, Remember listenin’ to all of that and this again, So I pretended up a person who was fittin’ in, And now you think this person really is me, And I’m trying to bend the truth, But, the more I push, the more I’m pullin’ away, ‘Cause I’m lying my way from you. (No turning back now), I wanna be pushed aside, So let me go, (No, no turning back now), Lemme take back my life, I’d rather be all alone, (No turning back now), Anywhere on my own, ‘Cause I can see, (No, no turning back now), The very worst part of you, The very worst part of you, Is me. This isn’t what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said, Would have you running from me, Like this, This isn’t what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said, Would have you runnin’ from me, Like this (like this), This isn’t what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said, Would have you running from me, Like this (like this), This isn’t what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said, Would have you running from me, Like this. You.. (No turning back now), I wanna be pushed aside, So let me go, (No, no turning back now), Lemme take back my life, I’d rather be all alone, (No turning back now), Anywhere on my own, ‘Cause I can see, (No, no turning back now), The very worst part of you, The very worst part of you, Is me. Biatch! Ver tambem Lying From You Collision Course Letras Category:Letras